1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a housing provided with a reinforcing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A housing for an electronic device such as a portable computer is reinforced to enhance strength.
As one example of a reinforcing structure, there is a structure in which a plurality of ribs are formed on a peripheral wall of the housing. The ribs extend inwards from the peripheral wall. The plurality of ribs are formed on a part or the substantially whole of the peripheral wall. The strength of the housing is enhanced by the structure including the ribs.
On the other hand, when an impact is exerted on the housing, it is cracked by the impact. When a crack is formed in this manner, the housing absorbs the impact. The absorption of the impact inhibits the transmission of the impact to a PCB (printed circuit board) and the like stored in the housing.
However, in a case where the housing has such a reinforcing structure as described above, it is considered that when the high impact is exerted, the crack is formed in a broad region to connect tips of the ribs while avoiding the ribs. When the crack is formed in the broad region, the housing unfavorably looks bad.
Therefore, there is proposed a reinforcing structure in which the ribs extend from a region of the peripheral wall to be provided with the ribs to a vertical wall facing the region and formed in the housing, thereby further enhancing the strength of the housing. This type of reinforcing structure is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-280518. The further enhancement of the strength of the housing inhibits the formation of the crack in the housing.
However, in the reinforcing structure disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-280518, the further enhancement of the strength of the housing difficulty in absorbing the exerted by the peripheral wall. Therefore, when the high impact is exerted on the peripheral wall, it is considered that the high impact is transmitted to a component such as a PCB without being absorbed by the housing.
When the impact is transmitted to a component such as the PCB in this manner, a function of the component is liable to be destroyed. Therefore, it is not preferable that the impact is transmitted to a component such as the PCB without being absorbed by the housing.